


Veni Vidi Vici

by orphan_account



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Kingsman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Harry Hart, the Kingsman try to get back on track. Eggsy is promoted to Galahad and is sent out on a mission to London to find out why a former distributor of Valentine's failed project is dead.</p><p>Little do they realise that another Hart has entered the game and is hellbent on finding those who tore her family apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was inevitable I'd write this tbh. I loved the movie, and I really want a sequel. I'd sell whatever is left of my soul for it.

Water was starting to spill out onto the floor. 

Chambermaids would be knocking on the door in an hour.

She needed to leave now, but she couldn’t bring herself to. The man in the bathtub needed to stop twitching for her to leave. The man needed to be dead. Always check the body.

From the main bedroom of the hotel suite, she could still keep an eye on the arm slung over the edge of the tub, grasping for nothing in particular. She stood motionless, switching her gaze occasionally to the television to the end of the room. The local news station was on, nattering on about the first anniversary of Valentine’s death in his home. 

How they report it is actually laughable. If she wasn’t on a job right now, she would be cackling.

Valentine was apparently found in his home, murdered, and everything is dropped after that. They of course just touch on the subject of his plans for the controlling of mankind, but it’s mostly about the philanthropy he had done. The news reporter continues on long enough for the sound of sloshing water to silence.

She looked back to the bathroom where the door is cracked open, and she saw the arm motionless. Without making a sound in the silent room, she strode over to the arm to check for a pulse. 

Inside the copper bathtub, just underneath the still water, she saw her mark’s face starting to lose its colour and turn blue. Good, she thought as she felt no pulse through her gloved hand. Her mind reminded her that the chambermaids would be coming to the room soon – they often visited the more lavish suites first, usually at the crack of dawn. The sun was starting to peek over the London skyline she could spot out of the windows.

She turned on her heels and marched out of the bathroom and through the suite littered in clothing that had been scattered the night before. She had pulled on her long black dress and heels, and was ready to strut out into the early morning London streets.

Nothing in the room was of use to her anymore, so she left it without looking back. 

Another name had been ticked off of her list, and she was so happy that the Kingsman didn’t get to that one before she did. Then again, she wouldn’t have really cared, since she had bigger fish to fry. It was still nice to know that one of Valentine’s main distributers of his failed project was stark-naked, dead in a bathtub in some hotel, and she was the one to put him there.

If her trainer were here, he would have scolded her for the proud smirk she had on her face as she strutted to the elevator, to the lobby, and out onto the London streets. 

If her brother-in-arms were here, he would have probably high-fived her on the way out.

All that was left to do was to go and hide herself back into darkness until her next mark flashed on her radar. She couldn’t wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Eggsy’s still getting used to the fact that people are calling him Galahad. It’s his new title by declaration of the Round Table, but it never sits right with him. With every order that ended in his new title, he flinches – a habit that was quickly put down after a word with Merlin.

 _It’s still Harry’s title_ , he would continue to tell himself, regardless of what Merlin had to say.

He’s writing up the report of his last mission – some lunatic tried his hand at creating an atom bomb, and started flaunting it around for European leaders to know. Eggsy had put a stop to it, although not as quietly as he would have liked. He came back in more cuts and bruises, and definitely with more scars to add to the gallery on his body.

He fucking hates reports.

It’s the only downside to being a spy: probably why it is never included in the job description.

The door to his office peers open, and Roxy slides in. “You’ve been up here for a while,” she commented as she walked towards Eggsy sat behind his desk.

He shrugs a shoulder, not looking up from his report. Knowing she wouldn’t be getting a word out of him for a while, she presses on, “Some of the others are going for drinks tonight. Do you want to come along?”

“No thanks,” he replies, pushing away a filled out form, only to replace it with another.

Roxy sighs. “You need to stop working at some point. When you do, I’m getting you drunk.”

The silence comes back to the room. It had been like this for weeks after that particular incident outside the church in Kentucky.  No one ever mentioned it in front of Eggsy. There was a meeting held by Merlin after the event that Eggsy wasn’t invited to, mainly because it was to discuss Harry’s replacement, and partly because that was the week where Eggsy held himself up in his apartment and refused to come out.

Roxy was the one to dare approach the subject.

She knocked on Eggsy’s apartment door until she eventually had to break in. She made him do basic human things like sleep, eat, and clean himself. She made him get out of bed and go outside for a walk, even if it was only to the street’s corner.

Even now as she watches Eggsy scribble onto sheets of report forms, she says softly, “We all miss him, you know. You’re not alone in this.”

The pen in Eggsy hand drops to the desk. His head is still down, but she sees his shoulders square.

“If he knew about the state you were putting yourself in every day,” she presses on, “he wouldn’t be very impressed.”

“Get out, Roxy.”

“Merlin wanted me to give you a new mission-”

Eggsy’s head snaps up to look at her. “Out.”

She carries a file in her hand, and her grip on it tightens when she sees the tears starting to brim around red-circled eyes. She places it on his desk regardless, and turns on her heels to leave.

Eggsy waits for the door to close behind Roxy before he blinks back the tears stinging at his eyes. He picks up the new file – a new _distraction_ – and begins to skim over it. His eyebrows furrow at the headline of the first page.

 _World Renowned Technologist found murdered in London Hotel_.

There are a few pictures of the man on the newspaper’s main page, and others Merlin must have had someone take at the crime scene. Eggsy reads more of the article, and pauses at the name associated with the man – Valentine.

Eggsy bolts out of his chair and storms down the long hallway towards Merlin’s office at the other end. His door is slightly open, and when Eggsy bursts in, he isn’t at all surprised to see Merlin himself and Roxy lounging in two seats opposite each other drinking glasses full of scotch.

“What the bloody hell is this?” he says as he flings the file past Roxy’s head and onto the desk.

“I told you he’d read it,” Merlin says to Roxy.

“And I told you he’d be furious as soon as he found out about you-know-who,” she replies coolly into her glass.

Eggsy stands there glancing between the both of them. Both Merlin and Roxy don’t answer the question he entered the room with. It’s starting to piss him off. “Valentine is dead,” he says as calmly as he could, “how does he still have people running around doing his dirty work?”

Roxy shakes her head. “It’s not like that – the SIM cards have been destroyed. You took care of Valentine yourself, after all.”

She casts him a look over his shoulder. Merlin looks to the new Galahad and clasps his hands together. “It’s not the man we’re interested in anymore – but now, thankfully, his technological misadventures have been stopped permanently.”

Eggsy frowns. “Then why did you send me this?”

“It’s the person who killed him,” Merlin explains, “that’s who we’re interested in.”

Roxy picks up the file on the desk and flicks through a few pages before coming across a photo of a girl outside the hotel where the man was killed. Nothing about the picture looks peculiar, not even the woman who wore a long black dress, high heels and had her hair pulled up into a tangle of braids. She doesn’t look much younger than Eggsy, but wears a straight-faced scowl that he had seen before.

“You think she killed the man?” he asks Merlin, not taking his eyes off the picture of the woman.

Merlin sits back in his chair. “We know she did it. It’s a pity that we do; truthfully, she’s starting to get sloppy.”

Eggsy and Roxy both fix Merlin with looks of confusion. Until now, Eggsy believed that Roxy had been informed about everything Merlin was talking about – evidently not.

Merlin stands up from his desk and wanders to the large-framed window that looks out onto the countryside that surrounds the large mansion where most Kingsman agents now hold up since V-Day. Merlin keeps his hands clasped behind his back and he looks outside.

“I want you to go and pick her up, Galahad,” he says.

Eggsy raises an eyebrow. “You want me to pick up a murder?”

Merlin looks over his shoulder. He repeats his order, and turns back around.

Ever since Harry’s death, everyone in the Kingsman serve became strange. Although they never once mentioned it, or even showed an ounce of emotion on their faces, everyone knew that the service wasn’t the same without Harry.

Merlin was one of the worst to be hit by the news that Harry was shot.

Second to Eggsy: and he hates it.

He knows that Harry and Merlin had been close for years – they did their training for the service together, they entered the Kingsman together, and they often worked in close proximity to each other. Eggsy had only sauntered in to the service after Harry bailed him out of that police cell almost a year ago.

Everyone knows about the feelings the young protégé had towards his mentor, and subsequently, the feelings that Harry had for him. Of course, he never knew that when the man was alive. Eggsy really only learned of the extent of Harry’s feelings for him after they had won the fight against Valentine, when Merlin had sat him down with a glass of scotch and told him.

Roxy stands up from her chair. “Do you want me to go too, Merlin?”

“No,” he replies curtly. Roxy gives a small sigh and turns on her heels to walk out of the door, sparing Eggsy a small smile. The two men that are left in the room stand there in silence.

“Where do I find her?” Eggsy asks, pocketing the photo of the girl, and reaching to the table to pick up her file. Nothing important is on it, in fact, there’s literally nothing about her on it. Not a name, not a face (bar the photo Merlin obviously hired someone to take), and not a whiff of a direction to take to find her. She isn’t even mentioned on the newspaper clipping of the man’s death – he died of ‘mysterious circumstances’, which Eggsy knows to be a reporter’s/investigator’s way of saying ‘I don’t know’.

Merlin turns around, but rests against the bottom frame of the window. “She lives in London – Harrow, to be precise,” Merlin pauses. “I should correct myself: we still believe that she lives in Harrow, but she could be anywhere. She moves quickly. I’ll send you any details I can find to you.”

Eggsy nods and tucks the file under his arm. “It sounds like you’ve dealt with her before.”

Merlin pauses again. “I suppose you could say that.”

He knows he won’t be getting anything else out of the other man. He would have to go into this mission somewhat blind, and he hated that.

“Can you even give me her name?”

“She has multiple aliases.”

“Of course she does.”

“Her real name though,” Merlin says quietly, “is Elise Hart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't beta'd. Like at all. So apologies for any mistakes.


End file.
